This invention relates to a method of inhibiting the growth of bacteria.
In a particular aspect, this invention relates to inhibiting the growth of bacteria on surfaces susceptible to bacterial growths.
More particularly, this invention relates to a method of preserving products that are susceptible to bacterial infestation, degradation, and decay.